Happy Halloween, Venoct brothers! Say hello to Polteageist!
by Talespinner69
Summary: In this one-shot that's a parody of a popular web video, Kira's three main yo-kai friends, the Venoct brothers, are introduced to a new species of tea-centric Pokemon from the Galar region. A Halloween-themed parody one-shot for October.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch, Pokémon, or any other property in this work that I did not make myself. Any resemblance that this work may have to other works was done exclusively for the purposes of parody.

Happy Halloween, Venoct brothers! Say hello to Polteageist!

Venoct and his brothers, Shadow Venoct and Illuminoct, were sitting around at the dining table in Kira's grandmother's place in Uptown Springdale one well enough October day. As the three S-rank yo-kai were sitting and hanging out, the front door opened and, a few seconds later, Zack Fisher from San Francisco, California walked in, followed by his Obstagoon. The three Venoct brothers all saw the Pokémon trainer and his Obstagoon walk in, but it was nothing that any of them were concerned about too much, given that Kira has had dealings with trainers before.

As a matter of fact, Zack Fisher, as well as his older twin sister Ailor, were the two most commonly seen Pokémon trainers that Kira has been known to associate with. "Hey Zack," Venoct greeted, "If you're looking for Kira, she's out at the moment." Eyeing the Obstagoon that was with the fourteen-year-old boy, Venoct said, "I assume that this is one of the Pokémon that's native to the Galar region, and you wanted to show it to Kira?"

"No, I already showed Mihawk here off to Kira," Zack explained, gesturing to his Obstagoon before he took a pokéball off of his belt, expanded it, and tossed it up, calling a Polteageist out in the process. Gesturing to the Polteageist, Zack said, "I wanted to show _him_ off. He's the newest Galar region Pokémon that I just caught."

Giving the Polteageist a curious look, Shadow Venoct asked, "Well what the hell is it?"

"It's called Polteageist," Zack explained as he gestured to his newest Pokémon, "I named him Amityville."

Illuminoct, looking confused and mildly annoyed by his lack of grasping the situation, remarked, "So you caught what is essentially a haunted tea pot?"

Nodding once, Zack said, "Ehh, I suppose that you can say that." With a gentle shake of his head, the male Fisher twin continued, "But that doesn't matter. While we're currently on the subject of Polteageist, there's something that I want to show off, which is the main reason that I came here to see Kira." Pulling out a tea bag, Zack handed the tea bag to his Polteageist as he said, "Just give a Polteageist a bag of earl gray tea, and…"

(48 SECONDS LATER…)

Zack's Polteageist tipped itself over so that its spout was aiming into a provided tea cup. As it tipped itself like this, Polteageist poured tea out of the spout. However, even though it was given an earl gray tea bag, it did not give earl gray tea in return. The Venoct brothers all noticed the odd return of tea, and Venoct was the one brave enough to taste test this tea.

"…Chamomile?" Venoct said as he recognized the flavor of tea. Turning to Zack, the S-rank yo-kai said, "How did you end up with chamomile?"

"No one knows," Zack replied, "Furthermore, if you give Polteageist a bag of chamomile, you get chai tea. You give it a bag of chai, you get A&W root beer!"

"Oh, I'm going to have to call shenanigans on that," Shadow Venoct remarked, sounding completely unbelieving.

Pulling out a bag of chai tea, Zack said, "Oh yeah? Well it just so happens that I have a bag of chai tea right here."

(56 SECONDS LATER…)

Zack's Polteageist, when it was done brewing the new tea bag it was given, tipped itself to pour its brew from its spout. However, to the surprise of the Venoct brothers, Polteageist ended up providing root beer. "Whoa, that's root beer," Shadow Venoct remarked, now convinced.

"Hey, what happens if you give it a green tea bag?" Venoct asked.

Pulling out a bag of green tea, Zack replied, "Good question!"

(6,798 SECONDS LATER…)

After it was done seeping the green tea bag, Polteageist tipped itself over and poured out what was clearly a chocolate milk drink of some manner. "Is…" Venoct began in a confused tone, "…Is that Ovaltine?"

"Aww man," Zack remarked in a mildly disappointed tone, "I was hoping that we'd get Yoohoo instead. That would have been cool."

"Ooh, try black tea," Illuminoct suggested.

Having heard the blond-haired yo-kai's suggestion, Zack said, "Ehh, actually, about that Illuminoct, Professor Magnolia in the Galar region actually told me not to give Polteageist bags of black tea when I showed her that I caught Amityville here."

"Why not?" Venoct asked.

With a shrug, Zack said, "Ehh, Professor Magnolia said something about getting back human blood." To the Venoct brothers as a whole, Zack continued, "Anyway, don't mess around with it, alright boys?" Zack then recalled his Obstagoon and went to go find the bathroom in Kira's grandmother's place, essentially leaving the Venoct brothers with his Polteageist.

(987 SECONDS LATER…)

Polteageist tipped over to pour something out of its spout, and what it poured out was very clearly human blood. The only Venoct brother watching this was Illuminoct, and both of his brothers went to go do something else. "Whoa, it's human blood," Illuminoct remarked, clearly sounding amused.

Zack came back and saw what Illuminoct did. "What did I say about giving it bags of black tea?!" the male Fisher twin snapped, more annoyed than anything else.

END

Author's notes:

After I got a PM asking me if I was going to do a Halloween story, I decided to do this little one-shot, which is supposed to be a parody of the Foamy the squirrel episode 'Amityville Toaster'. I figured that a parody one-shot would be good enough, and for those of you out there who knows what I'm getting at, you guys may even get a chuckle. I'm not too sure if anyone else already did a parody like this featuring Polteageist, so apologies ahead of time.

~The Amityville teapot, make tea time spooky, spooky haunted tea pot, spooky drinking tea!~

~...Yum, yum, yum…human blood...~


End file.
